This invention relates to an amusement game device that is also a skill type game design for the entertainment of the player and for developing dexterity and coordination of the individual players as well as competition between a number of players. The invention relates more particularly to a rotatable playing surface wherein playing objects are released from and through a target aiming tower and aimed to contact various target points.
There are various surface projectile type games which conventionally include a playing surface over which balls or other playing objects are propelled towards various targets disposed at selective positions on or about the playing surface. Other entertaining dexterity developing games are also known such as dropping clothespins in a bottle or the like wherein a player aims a clothespin from an elevated point above a container with the object of dropping the clothespin into the bottle.
There is a constant need for new and improved games of the general character described which are readily understood by most individuals, particularly children, which are interesting to children, which are of a competitive nature, and involve skill producing concepts such as aiming, manual dexterity and eye-hand coordination.